broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Shades
"Stay cool, Everypony." -Shades Shades is a brown colored pegasus stallion with a black mane and tail and wears his lucky sunglasses which he got as a gift from his dad. His cutie mark is a pair of sunglasses, matching the pair he wears on a daily basis. He lives in Ponyville in a small house near the edge of the Everfree Forest, along with his girlfriend, Giggles and their daughter, Miracle. History Shades was the oldest son born to hockey goalie, Goalpost, and beach lifeguard, Seabreeze. He is also the older brother to rising athlete, Slam Dunk. Born and raised in Ponyville, Shades was a quiet pony growing up. During an overnight field trip with his class while he was still in school, a fire broke out in the cabin they were staying in. While most of the students were freaking out, fearing they wouldn't survive the fire, Shades kept his cool and helped escort his fellow classmates out of the blaze. After the flames were put out, he realized that he earned his mark. Shortly after earning his cutie mark, he was enrolled in Summer Flight Camp in Cloudsdale. While he was there, he formed a strong bond with a filly that went by the name of Giggles. After it ended, they stayed in touch, before Giggles moved to Ponyville in her teen years and they stopped being friends and started dating. During their time together, they moved into a small house not too far from Fluttershy's cottage, got engaged, and started a family. It wasn't long after they got engaged that Giggles discovered she was pregnant. They kept the foal, and a few months later, the foal, a pegasus filly they later named Miracle, was born. Currently, they all reside in their home in Ponyville's outskirts. Career Shortly before earning his cutie mark, Shades took up the guitar, shortly learning to play the basic chords before enrolling in Summer Flight Camp. Afterwards, his practice made him one of the best musicians in his generation. During his teen years, he formed a two-pony band named Teneighcious D, with a colt named Stratocaster. It was later abandonned after the both of them left to pursue other oppporitunities. Shortly after the disbanding of Teneighcious D, Shades started playing solo at open mic nights at Sugarcube Corner. It wasn't until one night that he was approached by Vynil Album, a record producer from Gallopfornia Records, who heard his act from outside, and offered him a chance at a record deal. Of course, he accepted. His demo released a few weeks later, just after Giggles found out she was pregnant. Just before she gave birth, Vynil contacted Shades that the demo, titled Miracles, ''had hit number one on the charts. His first full CD, featuring hits such as ''Through Glass ''and ''I Can't Believe, released a month later, followed by a tour across Equestria with groups such as DJ P0n3, The Bronies, and Neighvana. Nearly five months after the end of his Equestrian tour, Shades made a surprise appearance on a local radio station in the Griffin Kingdom, where he announced a world tour which included stops in the Griffin, Changeling, Moose, Antelope, and other kingdoms outside of Equestria. Many of them were sold out shows across the board. At the end of his tour, he performed a never-before-heard song, entitled Absolute Zero, stating that it would be on a new album coming out the following winter. Other info/Trivia -creator's page:http://snowyzo3.deviantart.com/ -The songs Shades writes are actual songs by rock band, Stone Sour. -In the DeviantArt RP group, Role Playing Ponies, Shades' cutie mark is a musical note, due to his special talent not fitting the guidelines of the character templates. mlp51.png|Shades, his wife, Giggles, and their daughter, Miracle Category:Pegasus